Moi, loup-garou de mon état
by Juste Cllia
Summary: OS. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je suis un loup-garou. Très peu de personnes savent pour "mon petit problème de fourrure, d'une certaine pilosité" mais je m'étonne qu'aujourd'hui encore, personne ou presque n'ait deviné. Cela semble si évident! Je suis loin, bien loin, d'être un humain banal. Qu'il serait doux, d'en être un...


**Moi, loup-garou de mon état :**

 **Salut salut ! Je vous retrouve dans cet OS qui me trotte dans la tête… Il est essentiellement centré sur Remus et c'est un cadeau pour mes lecteurs (et aussi pour me faire pardonner de mon absence). Bon, j'arrête de piailler et bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! Par contre, pour les noms comme pour ceux des Potter, j'ai cherché sur le site de J. , donc ce sont bien les noms officiels.**

Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je suis un loup-garou. J'ai toujours été choyé, comme un véritable enfant pourri gâté. Ma mère, se croyant stérile, pensait n'avoir jamais d'enfant. J'étais un miracle pour mes parents. Ils n'ont eu de cesse de me répéter que j'étais le bébé le plus désiré de la Terre. Et moi, devenu arrogant et imbuvable, j'aimais voir les autres m'obéir, se courber devant moi. La famille Lupin est riche, bien que sang-mêlé.

Alors, un soir de pleine lune, dans toute ma vanité, j'ai décidé de braver l'interdiction de sortir de mes parents et je suis allé dans le bois qui appartenait à notre propriété. Je doutais fortement qu'il y avait un loup-garou là-dedans, et me disait que si jamais j'en croisais un, je n'aurais aucune difficulté à l'immobiliser et le ramener comme un chasseur ramène un trophée pour recevoir des félicitations. Je ne comprenais pas le danger qu'étaient les loups garou, ou peut-être ne réalisais-je pas que j'en verrai de trop près dans ma vie.

Je me disais qu'en en capturant un, je serai félicité et considéré comme très puissant. On m'aurait craint et admiré. Tout ce dont je rêvais à l'époque. Maintenant je ne rêve plus que d'une chose : pouvoir être comme tous les autres, aimer, se marier et avoir des enfants sans avoir peur de les contaminer. Quand j'étais cet insupportable fils, je pensais que tout m'était dû, et si on m'avait posé la question de ce que j'aurai voulu emporter avec moi jusqu'au bout du monde, j'aurai répondu sans hésitation mon balai, car je croyais que mes parents, le château, la richesse me suivrait. Je n'avais pas d'amis.

Durant cette nuit, je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Il y avait effectivement un loup-garou et tel le gosse de 8 ans que j'étais, je n'ai bien évidemment pas pu faire un seul geste. On m'a retrouvé grâce au hurlement du loup-garou et au fait qu'au moment de la ronde des domestiques, ils ne m'avaient pas trouvé dans mon lit, ni dans aucun recoins du château. Ils avaient prévenus mes parents et c'est une véritable chasse au Remus qui avait débuté. Ce soir-là, je me suis condamné et j'ai pris le risque de faire mordre mes parents et les domestiques à leur tour. Ma peine est méritée.

A Saint Mangouste, on a pu me sauver de la mort, mais tous les médicomages ou presque ont commencé à éviter ma chambre. Seuls quelques-uns venaient me voir en souriant et en me rassurant. Je leur faisais pitié. Je ne méritais même pas d'inspirer de la pitié aux autres.

Mes parents ont désespérément essayé tous les remèdes possibles, mais rien ne marchait. Toute leur fortune y est passée. Désormais, ils vivent dans une vieille maison de banlieue, car ils ont dû vendre le manoir familial. Pendant que moi, je me prélasse tranquillement à Poudlard. Dégoutant. Je suis la cause de leur pauvreté et de tous leurs ennuis. Ils auraient dû me rejeter, me mettre dans un orphelinat mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Espérance Howell, ma mère, est toujours chaleureuse et rassurante. Elle m'a dit que peu importait ce que j'étais et que j'avais fait, je restais leur fils. Je n'ai jamais compris cette phrase.

Je vis avec le poids de mon passé, de mon égoïsme qui a failli me coûter la vie et celles de mes parents. A chaque détour de couloir, je crains qu'on découvre mon secret, que l'on me regarde avec le même regard que ceux des médicomages. Dégoûtés, horrifiés, compatissants, haineux. Seuls mes parents, Pomfresh, Dumbledore et le corps professoral, des médicomages payés par mon père pour leur silence ou simplement devenus soudainement amnésiques et quelques domestiques de confiance sont au courant. Officiellement, j'ai attrapé une maladie grave et même guéri, je suis d'une nature très fragile. Pour la fortune de mes parents, ce serait que mon père ait fait un mauvais calcul et que, couvert de dettes, il a dû vendre le manoir qui appartenait à la famille Lupin depuis des décennies.

Je n'en revenais pas lorsque Dumbledore est arrivé par la cheminée avec une boîte de bonbons au citron dans les mains qu'il m'a donné. Il a expliqué, installé sur une des chaises de la cuisine, que je pourrais venir à Poudlard, et qu'il avait demandé à un pays étranger un Saule Cogneur qui constituerait un passage secret jusqu'à une cabane où je pourrais me transformer. Mes parents y ont longuement réfléchi mais on conclut que je serai plus protégé à Poudlard et les autres aussi.

Y aller était un rêve pour moi. J'étais et je reste sage et studieux, car je ne veux pas décevoir Dumbledore et laisser passer cette chance exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je veux profiter au maximum. J'avais des amis, oui, mais je ne les ai jamais mis au courant.

James Potter, un grand ébouriffé au regard chocolat et raide dingue de Lily Evans son homologue de préfète-en-chef.

Sirius Black, cheveux noirs savamment posés sur ses épaules et yeux gris indéchiffrables, tombeur de ces dames et rigolo de service avec James.

Et Peter Pettigrow, comme son nom l'indique, petit et gros, cheveux châtains clair, le 4ème de la bande, timide et discret mais toujours là.

James, unique fils choyé par ses parents, Fleamont et Euphemia Potter, mais qui a su garder de la modestie, malgré ce qu'on peut croire.

Sirius, aîné détesté par ses parents, baignant dans la magie aussi noire que leurs noms, l'éduquant à coups de Doloris. Il a fugué chez James à 16 ans.

Peter, fils unique à la famille moldue, à l'exception de son père et de son grand-père paternel, sang-mêlé.

Tous les 4, nous formons la bande des Maraudeurs, les beaux gosses (parfois prétentieux, je l'admets) et les petits rigolos de l'école, ayant la spécialité des blagues contre les Serpentards et la manière très subtile de faire sortir les professeurs de leurs gonds, en particulier pour le professeur McGonagall.

Ils ont devinés mon secret lors de la 2ème année, et m'ont soutenu, aidé alors que je m'attendais à la réaction inverse. J'ai d'abord cru à de la témérité, mais qu'ils fuiraient bientôt mais non. En 4ème année, après 2 ans de ratés épouvantables comme la fois où Sirius refusait tout net de mange autre chose que de le viande et ne répondait aux professeurs qu'en aboyant, ou la fois où James s'est mis à se frapper la tête contre le mur comme s'il voulait le broyer, ils ont réussis l'exploit de se transformer en animagus. Savoir que quelqu'un, et même plusieurs personnes étaient prêtes à se faire enfermer à Azkaban pour m'aider m'a fait pleurer de joie. J'ai l'impression que je ne mérite pas toute cette gentillesse.

En y repensant, je me demande comment si peu de personnes ont pu savoir que je suis un loup-garou. Cela semble si évident !

J'ai l'impression que dès ma naissance, mes parents savaient que j'allais me faire mordre, d'où le nom qu'ils m'ont donné : Remus Lupin.

Remus, l'enfant loup, et Lupin, qui si on y rajoute un o, fait Loupin, loup.

Mon physique n'est clairement pas celui d'un adolescent normal : cheveux miel et yeux dorés cernes de 3 mètres de long et teint blafard, on a déjà vu mieux.

Mes absences, aussi : je suis quelqu'un de très calme, aimant le calme et le silence, or les jours précédant la pleine lune je deviens mon exact contraire, mon ombre, le loup qui est en moi, mais sous forme humaine. Colérique, haineux, stressant, impatient et froid, je ne maîtrise plus rien. Le jour d'après, je passe la journée à dormir, bailler, manger et marcher comme une âme en peine dans tous le château avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Tout me dénonce, me pointe du doigt. Comment se fait-il que seul 3 personnes aient devinés mon statut ?

-Bah alors Lunard, on rêvasse ? J'te signale que tu dois assister à notre entraînement de Quidditch qui est dans…

James regarde sa montre.

-6 minutes ! S'écrie Sirius. Tu as intérêt à venir, sinon on te traîne jusqu'à là-bas !

Je souris. Papa, maman… J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai des amis formidables.

Je me relève de mon lit où j'étais prostré depuis ce qui me semble des heures, et dis :

-J'arrive.

 **FIN**

 **Hé hé ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Biz, Lily.**


End file.
